ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Frosty the Snowman/Transcript
Act 1: The beginning/Professor Hinkle/Building a snowman/Coming to life/Opening credits Scene 1 (''"DreamWorks Pictures" logo'') (''Dream E. Works Presents. an Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass Production'') '''Jimmy Durante: '''I suppose it all started with the snow. You see, it's a very special kind of snow. A snow to make the happy happier and the giddy even giddier. A snow to make a homecoming homier and natural enemies friends, naturally. For it was the first snow of the season. And as any child can tell you, there's a certain magic to the very first snow... zellikle Noel arifesinde yayorsa. especially when it falls on the day before Christmas. For when the first snow is also a Christmas snow, well, something wonderful is bound to happen! (''We zoom to the school house where we see the group of school children looking at snow out the window while their school teacher tapping loudly with her ruler on her desk for the attention'') '''Teacher: '''Children, back to your seats. The snow can wait. '''Children: '''(''sadly walks back to thier seats'')''' '''Aww.... '''Teacher: '''Now, now. I've hired Professor Hinkle, the magician, to entertain at today's class Christmas party, so, pay attention! '''Jimmy Durante: '''(''voice-over'') Now, Professor Hinkle was just about the worst magician in the world. (''True enough as Hinkle's magic stuff falls off from his hat. Then he quicky picks them up before doing his performance to the kids'') '''Professor Hinkle: '''And so, I put the magic eggs into my hat. (''putting the eggs inside his hat'') Abracadabra, to coin a phrase... (''laughs'') And voila, the eggs have turned into... (''but nothing happens as he drops his eggs on the floor to pieces, letting out the yolky mess'') Messy, messy, messy. (''Hinkle cleans up the mess as the kids sighs as they realized that he's not even trying with his magic act'') '''Professor Hinkle: '''(''attempting pulling his rabbit out from his hat'') Where is that rabbit? (''reaching through his hat'') Hocus Pocus! Where are you? (''flatten his hat'') Bah, the only thing this hat's good for is the trash can! (''He throws his hat to the garbage bin, but instead the hat bounces away which lets out a white rabbit named Hocus Pocus, who then wave at the audience before Hinkle's hat lands on him. Hocus, now inside Hinkle's hat, then hops around the classroom as Hinkle tries to grab him along with his hat, but missed which makes the kids burst with laughter. Then a school bell rings, with a strike of 3:00 pm, and the kids cheers as they happily runs, where Hinkle went on for a ride until he falls down, just before the kids runs outside to play around in the snow'') '''Child#1: '''Hey, look at the snow! '''Child#2:''' That's snow! '''Child#1:''' Yeah! '''Child#2:''' It's cold and snowy! '''Child#1:''' Yeah, It's the best kind of snow too! '''Child#3:''' I like snow! '''Child#4:''' Yeah, snow's good. '''Child#5:''' Say "snow"! '''Boy#1: '''We're building a snowman, Karen. '''Boy#2:''' You make the head! '''Karen: '''(''building a head for a snowman'') The head is the most difficult part, ask anyone! '''Boy: '''What will we call him? '''Boy#2: '''Yeah, shall well call him "Harold"? '''Boy#3: '''Uh, "Bweoorf"? '''Boy#2:''' Nah. '''Girl: "'''Christopher Columbus"? '''Karen:''' Oh, no. '''Youngest boy:''' "Oatmeal"? '''All kids:''' "Oatmeal"? '''Karen:''' How about.... "Frosty"? '''Boy#1:''' "Frosty"? '''Boy#2:''' Yeah! "Frosty" it is! Frosty the Snowman (''they cheer'') '''''All kids:''''' (''singing and hold hand to each other to dance in circles around Frosty'') ♪Frosty the snowman, what a happy jolly soul. With a corn cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal. Frosty the snow-♪ (''Suddenly being interrupted by the chase of Hinkel and Hocus'') '''Hinkel: '''Come back here, you! (''Hinkel jumps and finally grabs Hocus, but causing Hinkel's hat to fly away by the wind, right until Karen catches it and sports it on the Frosty's head. But as she did, the hat causes the snowman to magically come alive'') '''Frosty: '''Happy birthday! (''Hinkel and the kids are amazed by Frosty's transformation'') '''Karen: '''That hat brought Frosty to life. It must be magic. '''Hinkel: '''(''smiling'')''' '''Magic? My hat, magic? '''Karen: '''(''points to Frosty'') Just look. (''Unfortunately, of course the wind then blows Hinkel's hat away from Frosty, which, without the magic to stay Frosty alive, it causes him to be changed back to normal'') '''Hinkel:''' (''catches his hat'') If that hat is magic, I want it back. '''Karen: '''But it's not yours anymore! You threw it away! '''Hinkel:''' Don't talk back to your elders, you naughty naughty little girl. (''to Hocus after he puts him back inside his hat'') And you, stay in there, or there will be no carrots for Christmas. '''Boy#1:''' (''to Hinkel'') But you can't take that hat back. '''Boy#2:''' It brought Frosty to life. '''Karen:''' You saw it happen! '''Hinkel: '''I saw nothing of the kind. (''Hocus signs "same on you" to Hinkel'') '''Hinkel: '''(''to Hocus'') Quiet, I can't lose that hat if it's really got magic now! It'll make me a billionaire magician! '''Karen:''' (''to Hinkel'') But we saw Frosty come to life, (''to the other kids'') didn't we? '''Boys: '''Uh-huh, we sure did. '''Hinkel: '''You silly children believe everything you see. When you're grown up you'll realize that snowman can't come to life. '''Karen:''' (''tries to explain to him'') But, we... '''Hinkel: '''(''waving good bye to the children'') Silly, silly, silly! (''Then he leaves away. But the kids, feeling gloomy, refuses to believe what Hinkel said about Frosty, as they turn'') '''Boy#1: '''Aw, Frosty, we don't care what grown-ups say. '''Boy#2: '''We know you did come to life. '''Karen: '''(''hugs the lifeless Frosty'') We know, Frosty. We just know. (''Then an opening title"Frosty the Snowman", along with the credits of everyone who worked for this film, as the film's theme song playing'') '''Jimmy Durante: '''(''singing; voice-over'') ♪Frosty the snowman, was a happy jolly soul. With a corn cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal.♪ '''Jimmy Durante and the children's choir: '''(''singing; voice-over'') ♪Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say. He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day.♪ (''Then a film begins'') Scene 2 '''Jimmy Durante: '''(''speaking'') Now, of course, the hat did belong to Frosty and the children. That part must be made very clear. Therefore, Hocus Pocus was entirely in the right in what he was about to do. (''As Hinkel walks through the street, Hocus Pocus replaces Hinkel's hat with a Christmas wreath on his head, and takes off, stealing his hat away again. Not aware of his hat and Hocus is again gone, Hinkel waves a wreath to greet a woman, who crosses by with the bag full of presents and looks on in her confusion, as meanwhile, Hocus, holding on to Hinkel's hat, hoping passing by the traffic cop'') '''Jimmy Durante: '''(''voice over'') Well, Hocus Pocus raced back to the children just as fast as he could. (''Finally, the rabbit returns back to the school front yard, where he then stops behind the kids and giving them attention by a loud whistle'') '''Karen:''' (''looks back to see Hinkel's hat'') Look! The hat's back. Let's see if it will make Frosty alive again. (''She places Hinkel's hat back on top of Frosty, and again made him come to live, with a magic'') '''Frosty: '''Happy birthday! Hey, I said my first words... But snowmen can't talk. (''chuckles'') All right, come on now, what's the joke? Could, could I really be alive? I mean, I can make words, I can move. I can juggle (''juggles snowballs as one of the kids tosses to him''), I can sweep (''sweeps with broom''), I can count to ten. (''Counting his figures'') One, two, three, four, five, (''mistaken counting'') nine, six, eight... (''bit confused'') Well, I can count to five. (''laughs'') What do you know? I'm even ticklish. In fact, I'm all living. I am alive! What a neat thing to happen to a nice guy like me. (''Children cheers on and they and Frosty dance together, as Jimmy Durante, voice over, sings'') '''Jimmy Durante: '''(''singing; voice-over'') ♪There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found.For when they placed it on his head he began to dance around.♪ '''Jimmy Durante and the children's choir: '''(''singing; voice-over'') ♪Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be and the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me.♪ '''Frosty: '''(''as suddenly begins to sweat'') Uh-oh. '''Karen: '''What's the matter Frosty? TBD Scene 3 Act 2: Parade through the street/Train station/Leaving to the North Pole Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 Act 3: Karen's cold/Fire/Frosty sents Hocus to get Santa/Escaping from Hinkle/Kingdom of Mice/Ambushed by cats/Karen's captured Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 '''Karen: '''(''looking back to see if Hinkel is not catching up to them'') Whew. I think we lost him, Frosty. '''Frosty: '''You said it, Karen. But you still need warmth. '''Karen: '''Oh, no, Frosty, don't worry I-I-I... AH-CHOOO! Am fine. '''Frosty: '''I'm afraid not. I'm not letting you freeze to death out here in the winter like this. Come on, let's find someplace we can hide, and make you feel warm again. Besides I already sent out Hocus to send Santa Clause for help. I bet he will do anything help. '''Karen: '''Great! And you'll be in the north pole in no time. '''Frosty: '''Yeah, that way I'll never melt in no time. '''Karen: '''Hey, look Frosty, look! (''points to a kingdom down hill'') I saw a town down below. '''Frosty: '''Yeah, it could be a north pole, don't you think? '''Karen: '''I don't know, it looks like a kingdom to me, but we better get down there and hope that the king or queen can let us stay for a while. '''Frosty: '''Aboard my back. (''Karen hops on Frosty's back'') And here we go! (''They slides down hill to the kingdom'') '''Frosty and Karen: '''Huh? (''They then stop to realize that the kingdom turns out to be small'') '''Frosty: '''Well, I'll be. This is nothing but a very tiny looking kingdom. '''Karen: '''(''climbs down from Frosty's back'') Yeah, but how can everyone live in such small place like this. '''Voice: '''HELP! HELP! '''Karen: '''Uh-oh, someone's in trouble, Frosty. '''Frosty: '''We must investigate and see we can help someone. Come on! (''the duo rushes through the small kingdom and then stops to see a little mouse frantically runs pass them'') '''Karen: '''Look, Frosty, there's a little mouse. '''Frosty: '''(''To the mouse'') Hey, little fella, wait a minute! (''the mouse stops and sees both Frosty and Karen'') '''Frosty: '''Where are you running from? '''Mouse: '''The Kingdom of Mice we live here is under attack! '''Karen: '''Kingdom of Mice? '''Frosty: '''(''to the mouse'') By who? '''Mouse: '''By cats! Army of cats! They're taking over our kingdom! (''runs away again'') '''Frosty: '''Cats, that's sounds serious, right Karen? '''Karen: '''(''looks back and gasps with a shock'') I believe you're right. Look! (''Frosty also turns back to see the citizens of mice is truly under attack by the cats. TBD'') '''Karen: '''Those cats can't do to those poor mice. (''She runs to help the mice'') '''Frosty: '''Karen, no! Stop! It's dangerous! (''But Karen ignores Frosty's warning as she kept on running'') '''Karen: '''Stop that, you no good frisky felines! (''Suddenly she trips over the rope, which got tied around the stick in the knot, and falls down in the snow floor, which cause the stick flies loose and the sack traps her'') '''Karen: '''(''muffled as she struggles to get out'') Help! Help! Let me out! '''Frosty: '''(''watches over'') Oh, no! '''Army cat #1: '''(''grabs a shack with Karen inside and mistaken as a mouse. To the other cats'') Looky, I caught a mouse. And it's big too. '''Army cat #2: '''Well, forget about those little mice for now and bring this creature bring mouse to our king! This is going to be hig big meal. (''laughs evily''). (''The cat army takes away Karen inside the sack as they scurry away to their king passing Frosty'') '''Frosty: '''(''stops one of the cats with a sack'') Hey! You let go of her! '''Army cat#1: '''(''Pushing Frosty away'') Out of my way! '''Karen: '''(''muffled'') Help me Frosty! (''The cat runs away as Frosty gets up and watches on'') '''Frosty: '''Oh, my. This no good. Karen is in trouble. Those mean felines should know better to conker mice's kingdom and kidnap my little friend. I must save her, but I can't do this alone, but I gotta try. Unless Santa show up somehow so he will. Act 4: The Cat King/Forcing Karen to dance/Frosty to the rescue/Fighting the cats off/the Kingdom of Mice is saved Scene 1 '''Jimmy Durante: '''(''voice-over'') Well, true for sure, that it seems a serious business for Frosty to rescue poor Karen from a villainous group of cats who did absolutely unbearable and cruel to those poor little mice in their kingdom. So meanwhile, as Frosty flees to Karen’s rescue, this castle was happened to be ruled by the King Mouse of his kingdom, but now there's one of the mangy felines who cruelly steals his place to take over his throne, (''we zooms inside the castle where it crawled with cats taking over'') who happens to be a their fearless evil leader of the evil cats, the King of the Cats. (''Cats cheers as King Cat appears out from the curtains, and they begin to sing a tribute about him'') '''Cat#1:''' (''singing'') ♪King of the cats. That's what he is.♪ '''Cat#2:''' (''singing'') ♪Takin ' all our sustenance, like it was really his.♪ '''Cat#3:''' (''singing'') ♪Greedy to a fault, bully to us all. He'll only be your friend, so you can take the fall. '''All cats:''' (''singing'') ♪But he's really something special, something you just can't deny. Everybody raise a cheer, mainly 'cause we know he's here. Everybody raise a cheer, to the king of the cats.♪ '''King Cat:''' (''singing'') ♪King of the cats. That's what I am. Pushing 'em around, because I know I can. ♪ '''All cats:''' (''singing'') ♪Greedy to a fault, bully to 'em all. He'll only be your friend, so you can take the fall. But he's really something special, something you just can 't deny. Everybody raise a cheer, mainly 'cause we know he's here. Everybody raise a cheer To the king of the cats.♪ (''chants'') Hail to King of Cats! (''They roar with cheer until King Cat stops them for his speech'') '''King Cat:''' (''speaking'') Good evening, my fellow feline friends, this celebration that I want give all of you of my gratitude for what we made our success like we've planed for our takeover for this kingdom, once we would conker it so neither nothing nor no one, including those poor pathetic little mice, could stand in our way. (''one of the cats pours a wine into his cup'') And now, the Kingdom of Mice is officially Kingdom of Cats. (''raises his cup of wine up in front of the other cats'') A toast to our new kingdom! '''All cats:''' (''chants as raises their own cup of wine'') A toast! (''cheers'') '''King Cat:''' (''drinks his wine'') Ah. And now, bring me the ex-King Mouse and his royal family. (''claps twice'') (''A blue cat with a solder uniform and a a Russian guard hat appears with a cage holding the Royal Mice Family'') '''Captain:''' There's are, your majesty. '''King Mouse: '''(''angrily'') Oooh... By an order of King Mouse, I demand you to release us and ban from our kingdom in piece, you monster! You'll never take away my place and steal our throne. '''King Cat:''' Well, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, ain't that a shame. I truly despise to be rude to say you this, but this is what I been dreaming of for life. But now since I'm the king and your entire kingdom is ours, your mouse people are the meals of ours, and so are you and your precious family. (''laughs evilly'') (''King Cat opens a cage and grabs a King Mouse. The Queen Mouse tries to pull him back, but no luck, as King Cat snatches him away'') '''King Cat:''' I'll might as well start with you, your highness. Or should I say, your former highness? Long live the king! (''King Cat is about put King Mouse, as he prays, into his mouth while King Mouse tearful family watches on in horror, before suddenly.....'') '''Army cats: '''(''arriving with a full sack'') King Cat! King Cat! '''King Cat:''' (''irritated as he was interrupted'') What is it? What's so important to you fools interrupt my devour that I was about to? '''King Mouse:''' (''relieved'') Whew! '''Army cat#1: '''(''to King Cat'') Begin' your pardon, sir, but we captured something big and special like this. '''Army cat#2: '''Yeah, yeah! For you as your big meal. '''Army cat#3: '''Your big mouse meal, that is. '''King Cat:''' (''happily amazed'') Big mouse? For me? Well, don't stand around here, get the plate and release this mouse. (''to King Mouse as he place him back to the cage'') I'll save you as my desert later. (''The group of army cats places a giant plate onto the ground just before they untie the sack to reveal Karen out. All the cats gasps in a shock, and so as King Cat'') '''King Cat:''' (''angry'') What is this?! This is not a mouse, is it?! '''Karen: '''Mouse? Me? I'm not a mouse. I'm just a little girl. '''Army cat#1: '''(''on knees to King Cat'') Oh, our apologies, your majesty! '''Army cat#2: '''Yeah, yeah! We thought this is mouse. '''Army cat#3: '''A big mouse that is. '''Army cat#1: '''It there's something we can do with this girl? Shall we throw her to a dungeon or--? '''King Cat:''' (''thinking'') Well..... I do think I want her to be forced on anything I demanded. '''Army cat#2: '''Yeah? Like what? '''King Cat:''' Like impressing me with her royal entertainment. '''Army cats: '''(''grins'') Ooooohh. '''King Cat:''' Let's put this girl on the show! (''All the cats cheers while Karen looks around in confusion and worrisome'') '''Frosty: '''Oh, Forsty, where are you? Scene 2 (''Meanwhile, Frosty runs towards the King Mouse Castle, while catching his breath'') '''Frosty: '''(''panting'') Phew! Gee, this temperature is sure getting warmer it seems, or is it just me? Hold on, Karen! I'm still coming! (''but stops and notices that the castle is up on top of the tallest mountain, and groans'') Ooooh, no! Look how long that would take to climb up there. Well, I might as well do this anyway, as long Karen needs me. I hope she's not hurt or anything. (''We cut back to the castle to a theater hall the cats, including King Cat, are waiting for Karen's performance.'' ''Backstage, Karen is struggling to escape while King Cat's captain takes her to the stage'') '''Karen: '''No! no! I will not perform! Let me go! '''Captain:''' Quiet, girl. Our king is desperate for your performance. '''Karen: '''Well, your is not! Wait until Frosty gets here to rescue me! '''Captain:''' Shut up and get in the stage! (''He throws Karen to the stage before the curtain raises where Karen then gets up to her feet to see all the cat audiences applauding and cheering'') '''King Cat: '''Let the show begin, my fellow cats! (''Throws a tamarine to her on her before drops on the floor'') '''Karen: '''Ow! '''King Cat: '''Okay, girl, now you're forced to dance for me, and as well as my people of cats. We're expecting entertainment. '''Karen: '''(''angrily crosses her arms'') No! I will never dance for you and your people! Especially what you have just done earlier with your take over the Kingdom of Mice and kidnapping me! Hmph! '''King Cat: '''(''calmly'') Oh, really? (''He activates the power from his crown to hypnotize Karen'') My Power Crown never fails. Now, girl, since you're my power, you will dance for us. Now pick up this tamarine and perform! (''Hypnotized Karen picks up the tamarine'') '''King Cat:''' (''to the band'') Music? (''The band plays the music and Karen starts to dance and sing'') '''Karen:''' (''singing'') ♪What happens if I'm in a serious distress? I need some help. Why is this made me very, very scared and depressed? I need some help. TBD♪ TBD Scene 3 Act 5: The Greenhouse/Hinkle traps them/Santa Clause arrived/Frosty melted/Henkel attempts to return his hat/Frosty revives/Taking Karen home/Ending Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 =